The present invention relates to a device for testing a bus comprising at least two distinctive Pairs of conducting wires running parallel to one another between two terminations having our terminals each and in a given order.
When the bus is a transmission bus where the pairs are allocated to respective opposite transmission directions of signals, each wire of a pair has a polarity that is clearly distinctive to that of the other wire of the same pair. Whence the need to ensure when laying the conducting wires that the ends of each of the wires are properly connected to the corresponding terminals marked on the two end terminations of the bus. Though wires frequently get crossed and pairs frequently get permuted, an anomaly that occurs much more frequently consists in a breakage of electric continuity in the pairs of conductors. This breakage of electric continuity is caused either by faulty resistance coupling especially at one of the bus ends between the two wires of a pair, or by micro-breakage of a wire between the two bus ends.